


The Things They Carried

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, The pronouns are there for a reason okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character/relationship study for Chloe and Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things They Carried

He carried music in his hands to hide his heavy heart. Most times the cheerful tunes that poured from his fingertips were for everyone else. The clients already came with their bags packed, they didn’t need his bleeding heart to weigh them down. So he coaxed out the candy-coated songs they wanted to hear.

He carried slow waltzes in his heart and covered them up with gold. He drowned his empty home in expensive things. He plated his life in luxury and fame hoping it would fill the gaps in his life. Tabloids couldn’t see the chips in his armor; they couldn’t see the iron underneath. Only when the flashing lights had stopped for the night did he play slow songs. But when she was around he didn’t hide his emptiness. 

She carried a gun on her hip to make her feel brave. It reminded her to stay safe. Sometimes when she couldn’t make it through she made a detour to hear the light music pouring from the man’s fingertips.

She carried a smile even though it pained her. Even though her life was spinning out of control, she did it for her daughter. Every missed call made the frown lines deeper and each smile harder. But when she met him, she could laugh.   

They carried each other. She carried him away from his piano and he took away her gun. Their lives were still bleak and their homes still empty but when they were together, they were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off: there are only pronouns in this for a reason! This was originally for my writing club as a prompt and you could only use pronouns. So one thing fell into the next and I got this. I felt like replacing them with names would take away the desired effect of the piece so here we are. And as always comment and show your starving writer some love!


End file.
